In the next life
by MoonRayCZ
Summary: This story is based on Kirmon's "Am I not human?" Bonus scene, where Deon and Chappie go to funeral, so Deon can see his family for one last time. In the end he realizes, what he lost and gained over all this time, and that he has a reason to live on.


I wrote this fic as a bonus scene to "Am I not human?" by very talented and dear Kirmon64. We decided to work together on Chappie storytimeline, and this is my first story. Even through we maybe end up with two different AUs of our own, this connects straight to one scene of the story. I just really think that this scene deserved more attention, since it's only time Deon can see his family.

If you want to have the best reading experience, I reccomend you to listen to music "In the next life" by Most sorrowful Music. Here is the link watch/?v=_4OYnW4quQU

Have a nice reading and comments and kudos are always welcomed :)

In the next life

They returned home in total silence. Deon was silent and Chappie didn't dare to say anything. Since they left the cemetery, there were no words. He was not sure if it was good idea to go, because he could imagine how depressed it would make Deon. On the other hand, this was maybe the only chance for his Maker to see his family. It was maybe the last chance in his whole life, and Chappie didn't want Deon to lose this chance. He knew Deon would be depressed and sad when they return, but he knew it was worth it and he was willing to go with his Maker. They were willing to go outside, even when it meant they could be seen.

When they got to cemetery, it wasn't that hard to find a place of funeral they hid behind the tree and were silently watching the whole thing. Chappie never saw any funeral, he didn't really know what would exactly happen there. Deon told him that funeral is made for people that died, so their close ones can give them last goodbyes. That was all he told him, and Chappie understood that it's a very sad thing to do and didn't really ask for more explaining.

They were sitting and listening. They were lucky that they could hear very well even from such a distance and their vision could be zoomed in. Human would see and hear almost nothing from this distance. Chappie was curiously looking at all these humans. They were all wearing black clothes and he could clearly see sad looks on their faces. He then looked back on Deon, who was sitting there like a statue. Chappie remembered on the day, when he transferred them both into new bodies. He understood that was a day, when Deon died as human and he stopped existing for the whole world. In that moment he realized that if he didn't save Deon that day, maybe he would also make a funeral for him, or something similar, so he could tell him goodbye. He was so glad that didn't happen and his Maker was still with him. Still, it pained him when he saw Deon's sorrow. There was his family and friends, and he will never be able to see them again.

Chappie lowered his ears and he slowly moved to Deon, leaning into his side and wrapping an arm around his shoulders and taking his hand. His Maker stopped looking at the crowd of people and turned to his creation. Chappie was looking at him with a concerned look and Deon could tell, he did this, to make him sure he is not alone. He lost his family and practically everything he ever worked so hard for, but he didn't stay alone. Chappie was willing to stay with him, no matter what happens, and Deon couldn't be more thankful. He pulled his child close with his arm and whispered.

"Thank you…"

Chappie just nodded and Deon could see smile on his face, they then turned their looks back to funeral. Deon was looking at all those people, and he could see his parents, brother, everyone else from his family and there were even some friends from college that he didn't see for years. He was surprise when he spotted Michelle Bradley. Yes, she was his chief, but he didn't really expect her to come here. It was actually a little and pleasant surprise. Who knows what was going on in Tetravaal these days, but he was sure she had to deal with many problems.

Being on his own funeral was awkward, but it wasn't the thing that pained him the most. The worst thing was looking at his own family. They were all thinking that he was dead and they would never see him again. Yes, they will never see him again, but not because he is dead. It is because he will never be able to come to them and show himself as a robot, saying he is their dead son. Who knows for how long they will have to hide from the world, but Deon was assuming that if they will be able to walk on streets again, his family won't be here anymore.

He also felt… guilty, when he looked at Chappie. He was practically part of his family, he was his parents' grandchild, and they will never have chance to get to know him. They will never see how beautiful and brilliant he is, and Chappie will never know anyone of his family, than just Deon. He deserved to know them, and get accepted as a family member. This was making Deon cry inside, because so much more could be achieved, but it was lost in eternity. He gripped Chappie's hand and it was taking all his willpower to not start crying. All these problems that he had to overcome to this point, since he became a robot, didn't match up the feelings and pain he was feeling right now. It was ripping him apart, when he knew his loved ones are so close, but he couldn't even talk to them.

They were sitting there until the funeral ended and they were about to leave. Before they did, Deon dared to stand there for a while and take a last look on his family. Suddenly he realized that Michelle was looking at him, and he disappeared from her sight. He hoped she didn't see him, but if she did, maybe she will just shrug it off. Chappie was already waiting for him, and they started their way back home.

When night fell, Deon was sitting outside the house, looking at the sky, which was filled with stars. He didn't say a word since they returned and he knew he was probably making Chappie worry about him, but he just couldn't bring himself to talk. In the end Chappie sat next to him, and leaned on his side, patiently waiting for him to say at least something. He waited for an half of hour and nothing happened. Deon was still looking at the sky. Chappie couldn't stand it any longer and he gently rubbed his Maker's hand.

"Maker?" He whispered those words as gently as he could and he was glad when he got Deon's attention.

"Yes, Chappie?" His creation felt so relieved when he finally heard his voice again that he could feel it from Chappie's touch.

"I'm sorry. It had to be so hard for you, to look at your family…"

Deon looked at him with sad look. "You don't have to be sorry, Chappie. That's just how it is… I'm just glad, I could see them… for one last time…" He tried to hide the pain in his voice, but he knew he was terrible liar.

"Why are you still looking at the sky?" Chappie asked innocently and Deon realized for how long he was sitting there. He looked up again and then back on his child.

"I don't know… Maybe, just because it is said that when someone dies, he goes up there. People think that when you die, your soul goes to heaven, or it just goes up to the sky. And some people think that stars are those who died and they are looking at us."

Chappie's ears got up. "That's what mommy told me. She told me that when you die, your soul goes to the next place, so that's the place?"

"Well…. yes. "

"So your family thinks you are there? And they think you are looking at them? So they look on the sky too?" Chappie pointed to the sky and Deon looked on the stars.

"I guess… If it wasn't for you." He sighed deeply and he could feel himself sob. No, he had to stop, he couldn't cry, not in front of Chappie. He hated when he was lying a burden on his own child. This was his problem, he had to deal with it alone, Chappie suffered already enough. He had to be strong, he was an adult, for damn sake. Still, the sobbing couldn't stop, and he hated himself for it. He just wasn't too strong to overcome it. Chappie will see him cry again, and he will be worried and scared, like any other child. Why was it so hard? Why couldn't he stop his own sorrow? Why was it so hard to be a parent? He couldn't take care of himself, how was he supposed to take care of child?

"It's OK, Deon… It's OK…" He turned to Chappie and young AI hugged him tight, and started to rub him on the back. "It's OK to cry… Don't hold it in…" Deon was in shock for few seconds, but then he sobbed.

"I'm a damn adult, I shouldn't cry! I am supposed to control myself, I should take care of you! And not cry like a baby!" Deon shouted out and he couldn't take it any longer. He started to cry and pulled Chappie close to him, as he was the only thing that was keeping him alive in that moment. Chappie was patiently waiting, trying to his give his Maker assurance he is still there and he won't leave him.

"Sometimes it's OK to cry…You will feel better." When Deon finally calmed down a little, even when he was still sobbing and silently crying, Chappie dared to talk.

"It won't help, Chappie… Crying won't change anything. I just make you worried."

"Deon… I'm not a child anymore."

Deon stopped sobbing when he heard that.

"I can take care of myself. I know you want to protect me, but don't hurt yourself because of me. Please, Maker…" Chappie's grip on Deon's body got tighter. "If you want to cry, then cry, I don't mind. You lost so much…I want you to stay with me, but please, don't torture yourself."

Deon didn't say anything and he was just holding on to Chappie with all his strength. He never wanted to let him go, but those words calmed him down.

"I can't make up for your family… but I'll try. I'll do my best, so you will never feel alone." He put hand on back of Deon's head. "I'll stay with you forever."

"No Chappie… you can't make up for my family…" Deon whispered in much calmer voice, and he felt Chappie flinch. He knew it sounded harsh. But then he finally smiled. "You can't make up for my family… because you are my family… You're my child. The best child that I could ever have."

The hug just go tighter, but Deon didn't mind, he was happy. After such a long time and the emotional strike today, he was really happy. Yes, he lost his old life and family, but he wasn't alone and he had an amazing son. He was just too stupid to realize all by himself. Maybe he won't see his family ever again, and it will be hard to deal with it, but at least he had a reason to live.

Chappie wiped his non existing nose. "Deon, are you crying again?"

"Yeah, I am… but because I'm happy!" Deon laughed, even when there were still signs of cry. All those problems he had since he became a robot suddenly felt so distant. Now he understood, he wasn't reborn the day he became a robot, it happened today, when he finally realized what he has. Yes, his human body was dead, and his old life ended, but his new life began. He only had to see his own funeral to understand it. Life was funny, even hilarious. He had the most amazing, nicest child in the whole world and just today it became really clear to him.

He let go of Chappie and looked in his eyes, putting a hand on his face. "There is a nice saying Chappie. For the world, you are only one person, but for one person, you are the whole world."

"So… I mean the world to you, Maker?" Chappie's voice was filled with child wonder and trust.

"Yes, you do." He rubbed Chappie's side of face and young AI leaned into it.

"Are you still sad, Maker?"

Deon shook his head. "No… I know it will bother me whole life, but I'm not sad anymore. I was just stupid."

"Maker…"

"Yeah? What is it Chapps?"

Chappie lowered his ears and leaned down on Deon's chest, hugging him with both arms.

"I love you."

Deon blinked in shock, but after few seconds he just smiled and patted his child on the head. "I love you too." He didn't even dare to imagine, Chappie would say these words one day, but it happened.

Chappie was happily staying on the place and he was even happier when Deon returned the hug and put his chin on his head. It finally felt right, like Deon finally lost all that weight that was pulling him down. He could finally rest.

"I still need to teach you, how to be a real gangsta, Maker…"

Deon just chuckled. "Leave me out of that, Chappie… I don't think I need that, but… do you think you could stay with me tonight? I want to get some sleep."

Chappie nodded. "Ja. I'll stay with you."

He looked up to the sky again. He could even see moon now. Who knows, maybe he will meet with his family one day. Maybe he will live forever, maybe he will die. They will always live in his memories, and if souls really go to the next place, maybe he will see them there. For now, he will stay here with Chappie and he will never let go.


End file.
